Talk:The Secret of the Impure World Reincarnation (episode)
Anime Replacement Images Please list here the images that are required from this episode that need to replace existing Manga images. Try to avoid hogging the image uploads and let everyone have a turn of uploading since everyone will have a turn and it will prevent issues with people being annoyed at others for image upload hogging. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :After watching the episode, I think these are the images that need replaced: * Naruto's failed attempt to go into Tailed Beast Mode (Cerez365's image is here: Click me :D) * Naruto's attempts to create the Bijuu Rasengan (The anime image I found is here: Click me :D) * Kabuto demonstrating the Edo Tensei (The anime image I found is here: Click me :D) * Kitsuchi and Kurotsuchi's combo Earth Release (The anime image I found is here: Click me :D) :That's all I can think of at this time. --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image Discussion closed because an image has now been added and it will not be changed Use this section for discussing the infobox image that should be used and providing suggestions for an image you believe suitable. --Speysider (Talk Page) 10:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Unlucky for me! I would choose instead. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 10:52, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Anyone found a suitable image ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:57, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::thumb|--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:02, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::Edit Conflict. Was going to post the same↑ --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:03, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::::Here is my submission for an infobox image. Dunno if it's suitable though. --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I would upload mine sooner. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 13:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Still prefer Ulti's suggestion. Goes with the whole "fit the title" bit.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I suggest this one --EzioLover (talk) 15:37, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :That's just the same as my shot except a casket exists. TU3's suggestion (which is in fact an image I uploaded) seems the best one. Also, please sign your posts. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Name Should we change the name to The Secret of the Impure World Reincarnation instead of this current name because of the following reasons: :1. This episode has the same kanji name of the chapter 520 of Naruto Series. :2. Reanimation Jutsu isn't even suited for naming this episode. So we have to create a linked article for distinguish between the chapter and episode as we did on Thank You's article before. [[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 14:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::You have a point. :) —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :::We use the name the animators have given it, we don't just change it because you think it's not suited for the naming of the episode. This hasn't been a problem on any other episode, so I don't see why it'd be a problem here. --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It's been done before, a lot in terms of using the literal translation of the technique. It's just another translated title gone awry. I'd prefer we use the Impure World Incarnation as the name instead of this, which is wrong from a technical point.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:26, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I was indeed done before, I think with one of the chapters that had part of Konan vs Tobi. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Colour of the Chakra I bet ya'll noticed that the Chakra used for the Bijū Rasengan is said to be red and blue(?), right? Can this considered to be an anime mistake? Seelentau 愛議 22:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) In the manga it's negative white and positive black. While anime has it as negative red and positive blue. The funny thing is that when Eight-Tails used it, the colours were right but when it's Kyubi they fuck up.--Elveonora (talk) 13:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) And where does red and blue come from? Normal Chakra is blue in the Anime, but there shouldn't be any normal chakra involved here. Red is the color of the Bijū cloak, after the chakra has mixed with the blood of the Jinchūriki, right? Why is there even a red cloak when Killer B and Hachibi merge? Why is Hachibi's Chakra still hurting Killer B? This whole thing was f///d up by the Anime creaters. Seelentau 愛議 19:02, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome to the wonderful world of anime, where they don't give one if they mess up. Joshbl56 19:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) What I understood, is that the positive and negative are yin and yang chakras. Don't know if it's the case ONLY for Tailed Beasts but the black (yin) is positive and the yang (white) is negative. Should be in reverse I think, should not we mention it ? But I see from where they are coming from, they have animated "common ninja" chakra as blue, while Tailed Beasts chakra as red. With Tailed Beasts chakra being foul, they likely used this color for the "negative/yin" part and blue as the "good chakra" for the "positive/yang" Also a side note ... were any chakra cloaks besides that of Naruto's colored in manga or Kishi related material ?--Elveonora (talk) 23:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :No cloaks, but Naruto's Rasengan on the cover for book 52. Also, normal Chakra is blue in the anime, as I said before. That means, normal Chakra is used for the Bijūdama. But we know that this is wrong. Seelentau 愛議 23:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Sign your post please. And again, likely the used blue for positive and red for negative ... like good vs evil ... that would not be a problem as they change colors constantly but at first they had it correct and now this ...--Elveonora (talk) 01:07, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :arghs, I forgot to sign it. Happens sometimes^^' But blue chakra is normal chakra, and normal chakra shouldn't be involved here. Seelentau 愛議 08:26, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, seeing how they messed up on chakra color in general, this isn't a big step. Joshbl56 08:34, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::But it is one. I think we should at least mention it in the Manga-Anime Differences, if not already done. Seelentau 愛議 08:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Again ... the mistake isn't that the colors are blue and red. Yes, they use blue for "normal chakra" but ALSO for Yang chakra and physical energy ... red is used for "tailed beasts chakra" AND for Yin chakra and spiritual energy. (unless the mentioned above are the same thing, Kishi hasn't explained yet ... if not then we have 3 or 4 different types of energies.) The error is that initially, they used the same colours as the manga for Eight-Tails ball but now have changed it. their usage of that is old ... and again--Elveonora (talk) 09:36, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :ah! I never saw that picture of the Sage before. That explains it, I guess. Thanks :) Seelentau 愛議 09:40, May 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to bring this up again, but I noticed that you were wrong, Elve-kun. You switched Yin and Yang. On the diagram you provided, physical energy (yang) is red and psychical (yin) blue, and not vice versa. Also, the depiction of Yin and Yang on the BS picture is wrong. The blue chakra should be in his left hand and the red one in his right. So at least that should count as an Anime mistake~ Seelentau 愛議 18:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) talk about late post, it doesn't matter, anime colors everything wrong and often switches colors--Elveonora (talk) 18:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Trivia? I feel like we should add a trivia section to this page. The tailed beast state Naruto initially transforms into while training with Bee is VERY similar to the original concept of Naruto in the pilot one-shot manga. Crushcastles23 (talk) 16:00, October 16, 2016 (UTC)